Dare
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Tyler has a crush on Alfie. Alfie doesn't know until they get dared to kiss while filming a video together.


"Hey Tyler, are you ready to start filming?" Alfie Deyes asked as he walked into his living room.

It was currently a Saturday evening. Tyler Oakley was staying in the UK for two weeks to visit his friends and also film some Youtube videos for a project he was doing called 'Special August'. Tonight was one of the nights that he was filming with some of his friends. He had already filmed with a couple of his others Youtube friends. But, now he was in Brighton and he was filming with Alfie Deyes, also known as PointlessBlog. Tyler was sitting on the couch, and was on his laptop of course, in Alfie's living room. He had already been there for a couple hours but they both wanted to relax before they started doing any filming together.

Tyler looked up and smiled when he saw Alfie walk into the living room.

"Yeah, of course I'm ready! You know me. I'm always ready." Tyler replied. Alfie laughed.

"Of course you are!" Alfie said. Tyler smiled innocently. Alfie walked over to his camera and then he got it set up for them to film. He moved it so that it was sitting in front of the couch. Alfie walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tyler. Tyler bit his lip as he looked over at Alfie. Of course, Tyler was extremely excited about filming with Alfie. The only problem was that he had a major crush on him. It was easy for him to hide this crush on him but it was different when they were filming. If Tyler made one wrong move then everyone watching their video would see it and everything would blow up. That is something that Tyler did not want to happen. "So, do you know what you wanna film for this video?" Alfie asked as he looked over at Tyler.

"I was thinking we could just do a simple Q&A video, maybe throw in a little dares." Tyler said. Alfie smiled.

"I think that sounds like a brilliant idea." Alfie said. Tyler laughed.

"A _brilliant_ idea!" He said, mimicking Alfie in a British accent. Alfie also laughed and pushed him playfully.

"Don't mock me!" Alfie warned, playfully. Tyler stuck his tongue out at him. "Okay, you tweet and I'll facebook."

"Yes sir." Tyler said. He grabbed his laptop and then he went onto his twitter.

TylerOakley: _Hey y'all! Me and PointlessBlog are filming a video RIGHT NOW! Tweet us with your questions and throw in some dares with #AskTalfie for us!_

Tyler looked over at Alfie and watched as he was on facebook. Tyler smiled and then he looked back at his twitter and clicked on his hashtag and started reading through some of the questions and dares.

They spent a couple minutes going through what they wanted to answer and do the dares of.

"Okay, let's get started…" Alfie said. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes! My body is ready." Tyler said. Alfie laughed and shook his head. He reached over and then he finally turned on his camera. "You start." Alfie nodded and then he looked up at the camera.

"Hey guys! What's up? So, today I have a special guest with me…" Alfie looked over at Tyler. "It's Tyler Oakley!"

"Hey!" Tyler greeted. He waved at the camera. Alfie smiled.

"So, today we're just going to do a simple Q&A video but we're also going to be throwing in some dares!" Alfie explained. "Let's get started, shall we?" Alfie suggested. Tyler nodded. "Okay, on facebook…Emily asks…Do you have an OTP? Or do you ship anybody?" Alfie asked. "Hm…" He looked over at Tyler.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I ship Talfie." Tyler said, smirking. Alfie laughed.

"I ship it." Alfie said. Tyler smiled. He looked over at Alfie. "I will go down with this ship."

About a half an hour has now passed since Alfie and Tyler had started filming. They usually never filmed for this long but they were having too much fun answering questions and doing crazy dares.

"Okay, here's another dare. I dare you and Tyler to…" Alfie began to say. "Oh God. I'm starting to wish I hadn't read that one." He mumbled. Tyler raised his eyebrows. "Um, I dare you and Tyler to kiss each other." Alfie said. Tyler's face immediately went red. He went silent. Alfie looked over at him.

"You're awfully quiet right now. Are you okay?" Alfie asked. Tyler quickly nodded.

"Mm hm." He said. Alfie sighed and shook his head.

"Should we just skip that question then?" Alfie asked. Obviously Tyler wanted Alfie to kiss him. He desperately wanted Alfie to kiss him but he knew that it would never happen. Alfie was straight. Alfie had a girlfriend. Not to mention, he would never want to date someone like Tyler. Tyler had no chance with Alfie and that hurt.

"Whatever you want." Tyler mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his hands. Alfie frowned as he stared at Tyler. He had never seen Tyler being so quiet before. It worried him a little bit. Alfie continued to stare at Tyler. It was quiet for a few seconds. Alfie finally leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tyler's. Tyler's eyes went wide with shock. He was a little shocked and a little surprised. It took him a few seconds before he finally kissed Alfie back. Alfie wrapped his arm around Tyler and pulled him closer to him. Tyler couldn't believe that this was actually happening right now. But, then he remembered that Alfie was in a relationship and he immediately pulled away from Alfie. Tyler took a deep breath and looked up at Alfie. Alfie stared at him with shock. "Why did you do that?" Tyler whispered. "You have a girlfriend." Alfie sighed.

"It was just a dare. It didn't mean anything." Alfie said. Tyler stared at him with shock. He shook his head and then he stood up from the couch. "Wait, where are you going?" Alfie asked. He reached over and grabbed Tyler's arm and stopped him from walking away. Tyler looked over at him as his eyes began to water up. Tyler was never one to emotional but he couldn't help himself. Hearing Alfie say that it didn't mean anything hurt him a little back.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." Tyler whispered. He tried to walk away again but Alfie held onto his arm.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" Alfie asked. He pulled Tyler back down on the couch. Tyler didn't dare look at him. "We were doing just fine until that kiss. What happened just then?" Alfie asked nervously. Tyler took a deep breath before he looked at Alfie again. Alfie stared at him.

"That kiss…" Tyler started to say. "Did mean something. It meant something to me even though it was just a silly dare." Tyler mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders. Alfie frowned.

"What do you mean?" Alfie asked nervously. Tyler sighed.

"I like you…As more than a friend." Tyler whispered. Alfie went wide with shock.

"Do you love me?" Alfie asked. Tyler didn't say anything. "Tyler?" Tyler sighed.

"It doesn't matter, alright?" He snapped. "You have a beautiful girlfriend. You're straight. Nothing could ever happened between us and I get it." He took another deep breath. "Let's just forget that this never happened."

"No, I don't want to forget that this never happened." Alfie snapped. "We can talk about this." Tyler looked at him.

"There's nothing to talk about. You have a girlfriend. It's like you said, it was just a dare." Tyler mumbled.

"What if I wanted to be with you? And not her?" Alfie asked. Tyler scoffed.

"Please. You wouldn't actually leave Zoe to be with me. She's beautiful and smart and funny and…" Tyler began to say. Alfie shook his head.

"You're all of those things too, Tyler. You are beautiful and smart and funny. I wish you would see that." Alfie said.

"You're just saying that." Tyler mumbled. He sighed and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Because it's true." Alfie said as he looked over at Tyler. Tyler stared at him but didn't say anything. "You're not gonna believe me, are you?" Tyler still didn't say anything. "I can talk to Zoe. She's not gonna be a problem."

"That's not the point." Tyler snapped. "This isn't some silly crush, Alfie. You don't love me like I love you." Alfie bit his lip as he stared at Tyler. "These are my real feelings that we're dealing with." He sighed. "Now I'm starting to wish you hadn't read that dare out." He mumbled. He crossed his arms against his chest. It went quiet again. Alfie looked over at Tyler again but Tyler was staring at his hands. Alfie scooted closer to him and pulled him into another kiss. Tyler's eyes went wide with shock. He wanted to push Alfie away but he didn't. He kissed him back this time. The kiss lasted longer this time. Alfie finally pulled away from the kiss and stared at Tyler, staring at him directly in the line. "You're going to have a lot to edit." Tyler whispered. Alfie laughed.

"It'll be worth it." Alfie whispered. Tyler blushed.


End file.
